The invention relates to a retrieving device for retrieving snagged fishing apparatus such as lures or hooks which become entangled with structures beneath the surface of the water in which a fishing activity is occurring.
Frequently when fishing, one's fishing line can snag on a bottom structure such as a branch of a fallen tree. This particularly occurs when fishing with lures when they are retrieved along a path close to the bottom of the fishing location. When such a snag occurs, frequently as the fisherman is attempting to unsnag the lure, the fishing line attached to the lure will snap. The fisherman must then obtain an alternate lure from his tackle box, must replace the leader and/or other attachment device employed between the line and the lure, and, if he desires to replace the lost lure, must make a special trip to a fishing store for replacement thereof. Thus, not only must the fisherman frequently purchase a new lure but he is also put to considerable inconvenience when the fishing line breaks and the lure is lost. If the fisherman had used the same lure for many years with great success, he may feel compelled to repurchase the same lure style or design. It is possible, however, that such a style or design is no longer readily obtainable. Thus, the fisherman may be seriously inconvenienced in searching for a substitute, or may never find a desirable substitute.